Proliferation of social networking sites has allowed a user to connect with a plurality of other users. The user can view profile information of other users and connect with them using a plurality of communication modes. The social networking sites include user generated content that is disparate and decentralized. With the proliferation of social networking sites and the inconsistent or unstructured form of user generated contents, it is challenging for a user of existing social networking sites to track likes and dislikes of an individual or a group of individuals. The user has to browse a plurality of websites in order to view information on likes, dislikes, preferences and trends associated with either an individual or a group of individuals. Furthermore, the user has to read and interpret user generated content to try to ascertain any information on the likes and dislikes of an individual or a group of individuals.